Korette!
Korette! is a single from Kawamura Takashi's album Greatest Over. Lyrics Kanji= 突き抜けるような青空 窓の外見つめながら 『はあぁ』..ため息 毎朝すれ違うあの娘の 手掛かりが見つからなくて 『はあぁ』..らしくない？ ダメだ！ダメだ！こんなんじゃ 愛想笑いさえ出来そうない 何もかもが上の空で 頭ん中もう全部 I MISS U I MISS U 会いたくてたまらないんだ THIS IS LOVE! IS THIS LOVE? 解らないけど I MISS U I MISS U 名前さえ知らないんだ それって！恋って？ 解らないけど 大好きなんだ 午前中からあくびして 寝不足気味の毎日じゃ 『あぁ』..重症。 携帯で誰かと話してる 声が聞こえただけで YEAH! I'M VERY HAPPY! ダメだ！ダメだ！こんなんじゃ やるべき事さえままらない 胸がやけに苦しくて 考える事は全部 I MISS U I MISS U 君をもっと知りたいんだ THIS IS LOVE! IS THIS LOVE? 解らないけど I MISS U I MISS U うやむやにできないんだ これって！恋って？ 言えないけど 大好きなんだ I MISS U I MISS U 会いたくてたまらないんだ THIS IS LOVE! IS THIS LOVE? 解らないけど I MISS U I MISS U 名前さえ知らないんだ これって！恋って？ 解らないけど 大好きなんだ |-| Romaji= Itsuki nukeru you na aozora Mado no soto mitsume nagara Haa.. tameiki Maiasa sure chigau anoko no Tegakari ga mitsukara nakute Haa.. rashiku nai Dameda! dameda! konnanjya Aisowarai sae dekisou nai Nanimo kamo ga uwanosora de Ataman naka mou zenbu I MISS U I MISS U Aitakute tamaranainda THIS IS LOVE! IS THIS LOVE? Wakaranai kedo I MISS U I MISS U Namae sae shiranainda Kore tte! koi tte? Wakaranai kedo Daisuki nanda Gozenchuu kara akubishite Nebusoku gimi no mainichi jya Aa.. juushou Keitai de dareka hanashiteru Koe ga kikoeta dake de YEAH! I'M VERY HAPPY! Dameda! dameda! konnanjya Yarubeki koto sae mamaranai Mune ga yakeni kurushikute kangaeru koto wa zenbu I MISS U I MISS U Kimi wo motto shiritainda THIS IS LOVE! IS THIS LOVE? Wakaranai kedo I MISS U I MISS U Uyamuya ni de kinainda Kore tte! koi tte? Iie nai kedo Daisuki nanda I MISS U I MISS U Aitakute tamaranainda THIS IS LOVE! IS THIS LOVE? Wakaranai kedo I MISS U I MISS U Namae sae shiranainda Kore tte! koi tte? Wakaranai kedo Daisuki nanda |-| English= I sigh while staring out of the window at the piercing blue sky Every morning, I can never find out anything about the girl I walk past Ahh... isn't this just like me? It's useless! It's useless! Like this now, It looks like I can't even give her a passing smile Everything distracts me, and in my head, it's already my whole world I miss you, I miss you I want to see you so much it hurts This is love! Is this love? I don't know, but... I miss you, I miss you I don't even know your name This! Is this love? I don't know, but I adore you Every day, where I yawn throughout the morning, Feeling like I've not had enough sleep, I sigh... I'm seriously love-sick You're talking with someone on your mobile phone And just to be able to hear your voice Yeah! I'm very happy! It's useless! It's useless! Like this now Even the things I need to do, I can't My heart's too too painful And my thoughts are my whole world I miss you, I miss you I want to get to know you better This is love! Is this love? I don't know, but I miss you, I miss you I can't be vague This! Is this love? I can't say, but I adore you I miss you, I miss you I want to see you so much it hurts This is love! Is this love? I don't know, but, I miss you, I miss you I don't even know your name This! Is this love? I don't know, but I adore you Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music